Sebastian Tuisku
Full Name: Sebastian Kijek-Tuisku Nickname: Seb, Bas, Bastian Pronouns: He/His Orientation: Gay (River-sexual) Birthday: February 29th * Pirate: 26 * Modern: 22 Height: 6’ Body Type: Athletic with well definded muscles. He has a number of scars in the pirate timeline including several on his cheeks and forehead. Hair: Sandy brown in color, shaved on the sides but left long as top. Also usually sport stubble because he's too lazy to shave daily. Skin Color: Fair with a Tan from living in sunny areas Eye Color: He has heterochromia; one eye is blue while the other is green. The irregularity is not immediately noticeable to most and often makes his steely gaze more uncomfortable. He typically wears contacts, but has a pair of glasses with black frames for emergecies or chill days. Tattoos and Piercings: * Several ear piercings but only wears the Lower Lobes (Pirate and Modern) * Octopus Tattoo on his Left Bicep (Modern) * Watercolor Compass Rose on his Right Forearm (Modern) * Starry Night Sky Fading into Rainbow Cloud that Becomes a River and then Black Landscape on his Back (Modern-Not Yet Done) * Sisu in Black Print on his Left Shoulder (Modern) * Pirate Inspired Geometric Self-Done Tattoo on his Left Forearm (Modern-Not Yet Done) Occupation: * Pirate: Captain of the Retribution (Former) * Modern: Tattoo Artist at Duke’s Gold Tattoo Parlour, Freelance Graphic Designer Parents: * Mother - Mira Kijek-Tuisku * Father - Valto Tuisku Siblings: * Younger Brother - Leevi Tuisku * Younger Sister - Taika Tuisku * Younger Sister - Nea Tuisku Other Family: *'Kijek': ** Uncle - Elias Kijek - Journalist for a travel magazine in the modern era. ** Uncle - Samuli Kijek ** Aunt - Outi Harri-Kijek ** Cousin - Sanna Kijek ** Cousin - Ansa Kijek ** Cousin - Oliver Kijek ** Cousin - Gabriel Kijek *'Tuisku': **Aunt - Viena Tuisku-Niemi **Aunt - Teppo Niemi MBT: INTJ-T Likes: Spiced rum, art espeically of the revolutionary variety (meaning 20th century in the modern timeline), and astronomy. Dislikes: Hypocrisy and corruption, those unwilling to take on a problem themselves, and horses. Strengths: He is capable captain and analyst, able to plan out his crew’s heists to maximize their impact and loot. He has extensive connection through a network he built through bribery and intimidation, allowing access to information on the ships he hunts. Inaddition, he has a very creative mind thought his pirate counterpart pays less attention to that side of him. Weakness: He has a lot of pride and hates being underestimated. His temper tends to flare when things get out of hand or his emotions pile up. He is also an overthinker in the extreme, a trait which has landed him in more than a few awkward situations throughout his life. Hometown: Taivalkoski, Northern Ostrobothnia, Finland Past Partners/Crushes: * Eevert Mekky (Crush; Pirate and Modern) * Shepard Thomson (First Boyfriend; Modern) * Mikael Laukkanen (Ex-Boyfriend; Modern) * Jemina Wirtanen (First Fling; Modern) * Many Nameless Hookups and Two Named Ones (Pirate and Modern) 'Trivia' *There was a rash of pranks that went on for years on the ship when Sebastian and Inari were teens, most aimed at the captain with a few other people getting more playful pranks played on them. No one ever figured out who it was (though some might have suspected). *Go to karaoke song - “Courtesy Call” by Thousand Foot Krutch - just dancey enough for karaoke but still rock. *First app in the morning - iMessage or Snapchat, because River usually sends back a cute message in response to the one he sent them along with whatever thoughts popped into their head that morning. *Most played Spotify playlist - 'shit i listen to' - the gigantic playlist he listens to while working so it's basically on twelve hours a day. *At Christmas, Sebastian gets stuck under the tree putting the base in, and while he's swearing and wriggling around with his ass in the air, River's laughing their ass off and sending a video of it to Inari (potential blackmail material is always appreciated). *Most of the time Sebastian's getting into all kinds of shenanigans increasingly ill-advised with each drink he takes, but right at that tipping point he'll go find River and be extremely affectionate regardless of where they are. *Skyrim Build: Two-handed warrior with an emphasis on stealth and pickpocketing who may or may not be in the Dark Brotherhood. *One night River paints Sebastian’s nails for him while bored. Just a simple matte black, but he genuinely likes them. From then on, they make it a thing when they're having a lazy night in, that River will do both their nails. * Sebastian and River regularly get caught making out either with Seb sitting on a high counter or pressed up against a wall after River picks him up. Both positions that make it more comfortable for River though Seb prefers the latter. What can he say? He's got a thing for walls. *Modern!Sebastian differs from his pirate counterpart in that he's happy to get hugs or other friendly touches from almost anyone. Pirate!Seb regulates who is allowed to touch him due to appearances. * Sleeping Position: If he's managed to fall asleep alone, he's usually on his stomach with his arms wrapped around his pillow. Otherwise he'll be tangled up with River in whatever position they managed to get comfortable in. *Sebastian sticks to aftershave mostly, maybe with one bottle of cologne he uses at random (because he's way too lazy to buy more options). *Sebastian will draw on anything. Inari actually enjoys requesting temporary tattoos from him, occasionally to match her outfit. *Sebastian is terrified of little girls in horror movies. Ordinary children are fine but the creepy, unnatural children always get him jumping and cursing. Nea can be thanked for that particular gift. Unfortunately, Kaisa discovers this when she's old enough to move around and finds it oh so funny when her Isa ''jumps back and says the bad words that ''Papi ''doesn't like her repeating. *When River and Sebastian get married, they get matching tattoos — tiny, private ones on their respective hipbones of each other's initials and the date of their wedding. *When River goes away for the weekend, Sebastian orders pizza for him and Kaisa and they sit up watching movies together with the express instructions not to tell ''Papi. *Kaisa once kicked a guy's ass for talking shit about River, and Sebastian was prepared to ground her ass for three months until she told him why she did it. Instead of getting into trouble for it, he took her out for ice cream. *River introduces Seb to all sorts of kinky gay sex toys, including a metal spreader that becomes one of their favourite shared playthings. Seb dubious to start off with, but learns quickly to appreciate his datemate's penchant for creative sex. His particular favourite is their silk ribbon restraints, but also enjoys 'torturing' them with battery powered remote toys, like their vibrating panties. On his own, he's not a toy guy, but more than happy to indulge River when they're in the mood. *Periods: Trans AU!Seb who has a very different time thanks to the testosterone that he takes. It's irregular so some months it happens, others it doesn't, and rarely it happens closer together than the usual month. The first two days are painful cramps during which he will cut anyone touching him. Usually he tries to keep himself doped up to ride out the worst of it. Food can help especially the really dark chocolate that he likes while hot drinks also help even if he doesn't like tea much. Reassurances are also appreciated during these first few days, maybe a few kisses if the touches done with them are light, anything to help him forget the implications of his period. The days that follow get better but also seem to trigger a huge increase in his sex drive. *Sebastian's neck is his most sensitive place, but all of his skin is actually pretty sensitive. It's why he loves it when his partner takes their time exploring his body. *Pre and post-kids, Sebastian always spends way too much at Christmas time. At first it's only on his partner--River has expensive tastes but he loves seeing them happy on Christmas morning--but once Kaisa comes it becomes a matter of balancing the expensive presents with fun little nick nacks. Also Kaisa is taught about proper Santa Claus who comes from Finland. All other Santas are fake. *One of the rings Seb often wears--a simple, sterling silver band--was a gift from Elias from a trip to Alps. All of the kids were raised on wild tales of his adventures, most of which were actually true. Category:Finnish Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters